what happened before
by dd9736
Summary: What happened before Stalker to make Nick freeze up in the viewing room, and what happened after we stopped watching.


One shot, Why the stalker episode affected Nick so much.

Don't own it, wish I did though.

The past

"Nick, I've got a room in my apartment you can stay in, until your house is fixed, or longer," Greg came into the viewing room, where I was still standing, even after Nigel Crane had been taken away.

"Thanks Greg," I said, but didn't move, my mind kept flashing back to the first stalker who had found an interest in me, he too had moved into my attic.

Flashback

When I was fifteen, my parents had gone on a second honeymoon, all my younger siblings had gone to friends' houses for the two weeks, but I had convinced my parents that I could handle being alone, being the oldest of seven kids, and having babysat them overnight, my parents figured me responsible enough. The first day was great, the cable guy was coming, to hook our tv up, I'd have it to myself for those two weeks too, I let him in, and went back to my homework, I wanted to prove that I could do this, if they ever left again, after the cable guy left, I made myself supper, they didn't expect me not to use the stove, but they didn't want me making large meals either, so I made one of many prepackaged meals they had gotten for me, and ate on the couch, I had to indulge somewhere. I thought I heard some noises in the attic, but shrugged it off as nothing, as I put my dishes away, when I went to bed, I shut my light off, and listened, to the sounds of the house, it was to quiet, so I turned over to put my music on. The next morning, I went to school as usual, planning on coming home for lunch, since it was only a block and a half. I went to my friend's for lunch, instead, and when I got home, I did what I usually did, enjoying the quiet, but as I sat down with my dinner, I heard a scraping noise in the attic, so I got up, halfway to the attic stairs, the phone rang, after talking with my mom, and dad who were checking up on me, I went back to watch TV. The first week went smoothly, on Sunday, the freaky things started happening, there were several hang up phone calls, Sunday night, after dark, the phone rang again, causing me to jump, the house had been completely silent, I was listening for the attic noises, there were none. I answered the phone, and a strange male voice said, "Turn on the TV, to channel three, and don't you dare call anyone, I'm watching you."

I did as the man said, the picture was a grainy shot of the living room couch, where I usually sat, then it changed, going through each of the bedrooms, bathrooms, and kitchen, not a single room in the house had been singled out, including the basement. Then a voice came over the TV, "Don't call anyone, or I will kill you," over the next days, I was scared out of my wits, since on Monday morning, I was told that if I didn't come home, at any of my regular times, I'd be killed, and that he'd know if I told anyone.

I did as I was told, in fear for my life, on the Thursday before my parents came home, I walked in after school, and saw a masked man on the couch, I turned to run, but he pointed a gun at me, and I froze. "Good, come here," the man said, I took two steps closer, he motioned me to keep moving, so I did. That night, he raped me several times, putting me in the shower, when he was done, I scrubbed as hard as I could, to get the feeling of him off of me, it didn't work, he raped me again, Friday, well into the night, not letting me sleep until nearly morning. On Saturday, he spent the morning raping me, then told me to clean the house, and that if I told anyone what had happened those two weeks, he'd kill me. I believed him, when my parents came home, I didn't say a word, though I had started sleeping in my closet, after they checked on me, it was the only place in my room that wasn't being watched while they were gone, the only place I felt safe. For the weeks following, my siblings were always at home, and I did what I could to stay near them, then I got a call, when I got home before anyone else, "Don't go to the movie tonight, if you don't stay home, alone, I'll kill you," it was the masked man again, I was scared, so I faked sick, the man was still in my room, when my mother came home, she had left the movie early, because she was worried about me.

She opened my door, and the man turned, I was crying, and didn't see her, he pulled his gun out from under my pillow, where he had been holding it, he shot her, but missed, hitting her in the shoulder, rather than anywhere vital, she came charging at him, and knocked him onto the floor, grabbing the gun, then she trained it on him, saying, "Nick, call the police,"

The man lay on the floor, my mother over him, holding his gun, until the police arrived, I had curled up in my closet, and began to cry. As soon as the man was in handcuffs, my mom came over, and tried to wrap her arms around me, but I wouldn't let her, I pulled away, the police called for an ambulance, with female attendants, and I was taken to the hospital.

End Flashback

The man was tried, and found guilty, since I was unable to tell them what happened the weeks my parents were gone, they couldn't get him for that, it was just to hard to admit. I had gotten over it, or I would have, if this hadn't happened.

Greg put his arm around me, much like my mother had, that night, I looked at him, I had come to really admire Greg's spirit, and we had started hanging out more, Greg had even confided in me, that he was gay.

"I think I'll just get a hotel, Greg, I don't want to be a bother," I said.

"Nick, you won't be a bother, I've got the spare room, no attic," he nudged me a little.

I nodded, dumbly, and Greg led me out of the room, and to his car, it was an old beater, but it ran, Greg smiled as he got in, I pulled my seatbelt over, but for some reason, it wouldn't go into the slot, Greg took it, and put it in, for me. At the house, Greg showed me the spare room, and I went straight for the bed, as soon as the door was closed, I started to cry, as another flashback hit me, this was a more detailed flashback of the night my mom found the man in my room.

Greg's POV

I laid in my bed, unable to sleep, thinking about my friend in the other room, there was no additional damage, done when Nigel Crane had been in Nick's house, the doctors had been sure of that, but before I could fall asleep, Nick started screaming in the next room, I went, and tried to open the door, it was locked, I knocked, and said, "Nicky, are you ok?" when he didn't stop screaming, I picked the lock, it was easy enough to do, and walked in, Nick was on his stomach on the bed, struggling with an invisible attacker, I walked to the bed, and said, "Nicky, it's alright, it's just a dream," I had to duck several flying fists, before I was able to wake him up, he brushed me off, as soon as he was coherent, and I wondered what had happened in his past to give a grown man such nightmares.

A/N Well, that's it, hope you liked it, the one and only story I have ever finished.


End file.
